Wolf's Rain Song Fic Sadie Hawkin's Dance
by demonoftheblackflames
Summary: Song fic I did based on a Reliant K song. Wolf's Rain AU. Main character is Hige but features Tsume in there as well.


DBF: This is a song fic based on Reliant K's song "Sadie Hawkin's Dance" It's an AU Wolf's Rain fic.

The main characters I use in here are Hige and Tsume

Maxine belong to me.

I don't own Wolf's Rain or this song whatsoever

And I apologize in advance for any mis spellings and whatnot.

Well I hope everyone enjoys this, I worked hard on it!!

_**All the girls in the bathroom talking**_

_**who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins**_

_**My ears are burning but I kept on walking**_

_**smile on my face and an air guitar rocking**_

Hige walked passed the girls bathroom, lugging his heavy backpack stuffed with text books and crumpled homework papers shoved in between the pages.

"Oh my GOSH! You should SO ask him to the dance!" one girl giggled.

"OH YES! DEFINATLY!!" another pipped up.

"Nnn..I don't know..Tsume is hot and all..but..i'm out of his league..he only goes for besides..isn't he a third year senior? He's probably too old for me.."

"MAXINE! STOP PUTTING YOURSELF DOWN!!"

"OWW!! DON'T HIT ME!!"

"WELL SOMEONE HAS TO KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS!!"

Maxine growled a little. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!" she snapped.

Hige was tempted to listen in on more of their conversation but he just walked on, totally carefree while listening to the music playing in the hallway. He burst into a sudden air guitar fit as he grinned and attempted to do the splits but fell flat on his face.

Hige heard snickers and laughs as random high school students passed him. He just brushed it off and hurried to his next class, always beating the bell by a moments time.

_**Sitting in the back of my next class napping**_

_**Got up, gave a speech, then bowed to the clapping**_

_**Told a funny joke got the whole class laughing**_

_**think I got a tan from the light which I was basking**_

Ten minutes into his history class, Hige was already resting his head on his report which lay in a mess of several pages on his desk. Drool formed, smudging the ink from the typed words a bit.

Several minutes later Hige opened his eyes and lazily looked around.

"Blah blah blah.." was the extent of his hearing at the time until a ruler smacked against his desk and he bolted upright, looking at the teacher, drool still hanging from the side of his mouth.

"HIGE! YOUR REPORT!" the teacher demanded.

Hige nodded as he wiped the drool off his mouth and handed his paper report to the teacher then headed towards the front of the room to the podium. The teacher held the several pieces of loose paper by the corners and gave it a disapproving look as he glanced over at Hige, who was clearing his throat about to give his presentation.

About 4 minutes into the report Hige stood on the teachers desk and took off his hoodie revealing a baggy grey shirt. He twirled his hoodie over his head as he lifted his grey shirt up a bit revealing a rather fit physique.

"It's no wonder why all those babes in history died or went crazy..they didn't have me! I would've been a great add..hell that Bloody Mary chic coulda been contained I believe..lock me in a room with 'er and I'll have her moanin' in no time.." Hige grinned wide as the class cheered and applauded.

"Okay, Hige thats ENOUGH!" the male teacher shouted over the cheering.

Hige bowed and ignored the teachers shouts.

"Thank you, thank you..i'll be here..well..frankly I don't know how long.." Hige sweatdropped.

"HIGE!! IT'S GONNA BE A DETENTION FOR YOU IF YOU DON'T SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!!" the teacher shouted louder and glared.

Hige glanced at the teacher and turned around, still standing on the desk. He dropped his pants and bent over. Hige's boxers were black silk and had big red letters that said "BITE ME!"

"WHOOOO!!" all the females in the class cheered.

"DUDE! YOU'RE MY HERO!!" one guy said.

Hige felt himself start to sweat as if he was in a sauna or under the hot sun getting a tan at the pool.

"Maaannn.." he stood back up and stripped off his shirt.

"HIGE!!"

"Whaaat!?!? It's not my fault you keep this room like a damn tanning booth!!" Hige shot back at the teacher as he went to take his seat, hoodie and shirt draped over his arm.

After class, Hige walked out with several detention slips. However his tops were still in tow in his arm, and his back pack heaved over his shoulder.

_**Scan the cafeteria for some good seating**_

_**I found a good spot by the cheerleaders eating**_

_**The quarterback asked me if I'd like a beating**_

_**I said that's one thing I won't be needing**_

_**And since I'm rather smart and cunning**_

_**I took off down the next hall running**_

Hige set foot into the cafeteria, getting immediate cold air blow at him from the air conditioning system.

"Ahhh now this is more like it.." he grinned, looking around for a decent seat.

"No..no..ahhhhh..perrrfeccctt.." he smirked making his way over to the cheerleaders table, pushing in between a couple of them.

"Hey there ladies..one of you feel like gettin' lucky tonight?" Hige grinned.

"How would you like to get beaten into next century.." a rough voice came up behind him.

Hige looked behind him and saw the quarter back, Tsume, staring him down with a pissed off expression.

"Sorry..but I just bought tickets on ebay for a flight already..so sadly I won't be needing one from you..but maybe a nerd over there will appreciate the fine charity you're offering.." Hige said in a smart alec tone then jumped up and over the seat and dashed past Tsume.

Hige panted as he ran, even though his body was in great shape, gym wasn't his favorite class, to take part in at least. He just watched the girls run as he basked in the scent of their perfume while standing in a corner and occassionally ran when the teacher looked, but stopped again. As he was thinking back to this he suddenly found his ass connecting with the hard carpeted hallway floors.

_**Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning**_

_**only to get stopped by a girl so stunning**_

_**She said, "You're smooth, and good with talking.**_

_**You're going with me to the Sadie Hawkins"**_

"AHHH GEEZ..My ass is a delicate piece of work..imported from China!"

A soft female laugh was heard. "You're funny.."

Hige's face suddenly became red as he looked up. "Oh..umm..Hey wait..aren't you.."

"..In your math class..yeah..Maxine.."

Hige suddenly froze, remembering the little conversation he heard as he passed the girls washroom earlier.

Maxine giggled a little as she reached a hand to help him up.

"You know..you're cute..and probably about as smooth as rocky road ice cream..but I like the way you handle yourself.." she blushed a little. "You're coming with me to the dance. End of story.."

Before Hige could even speak Maxine planted a kiss upon his lips and hugged him tightly.

Hige just stood there, taking in her scent which smelled like sweet flowers and playing with her vibrant red hair as he chuckled to himself a little.

"Whaat?" Maxine pouted a little as she pulled away from Hige and looked at him.

Hige shook his head. "Nothing..I just never thought a girl as beautiful as you would ask me out.."

"Heh..sorry..but I didn't ask you..I'm telling you..you're going with me.."

Hige immediatly saluted her. "YES MA'AM!!"

"Ick! Don't call me that..it makes me sound old.."

"Uhh..Baby?"

Maxine raised an eyebrow and hit him lightly upside the head. "Hey! We're not that intimate..yet.." she then ran off.

"HEY!! WAAAIT!!" Hige shouted as he ran after her. "WHAT SHOULD I CALL YOU?? SUGAR?? PEACHES?? COOKIE-PIE?!"

_**The Sadie Hawkins Dance**_

_**in my khaki pants**_

_**There's nothing better**_

_**oh oh oh**_

_**The girls ask the guys**_

_**it's always a surprise**_

_**There's nothing better**_

_**baby do you like my sweater?**_

The night of the dance Hige walked into the gym with Maxine's on his arm.

She wore a long black dress with a long slit that cut off at her thigh and black boots with thin heels. Her red hair was in an updo and she wore a little makeup, not a lot, just enough to accent her tan skin. She glanced happily at Hige who wore khakis and his usual yellow hoodie with his gray shirt, but this time he washed it.

"Wanna dance?" she smiled cutely at him.

Hige smiled back and nodded. "Yes cupcake.."

Maxine blinked. "Why are all your pet names for me food related??"

"What??"

Maxine just shook her head and let out a soft laugh. "Nothing.." she said then kissed his cheek then started to walk off towards the dance floor. She turned around and glanced back at him. "And by the way..I like your outfit..you don't try to be something you're not..I find that sexy.." she giggled a little then ran off.

Hige watched her for a few moments, blushing. _"Maann..who knew I'd get asked out by such a babe..these dances are always full of surprises.." _he chuckled as he thought to himself before running off after her.

Hige pulled Maxine into his arms and they both began to slow dance to a song as they looked into each others eyes. Maxine glanced away a couple of times shyly, but Hige placed a hand to her chin and made her look into his eyes.

"You look beautiful.." he then leaned in to kiss her.

Maxine's eyes grew wide, but then softened as she kissed him back.

Suddenly a football came flying through the air. The whole dance floor went crazy with people running around, except Hige and Maxine, who just tuned everything out and stayed in their own little world.

DBF: I hope I did alright with the ending. It was a little challenging for me. Anywho, please review, and don't bash my OC..pleeaassee..It's my first time posting a fic with her in it.


End file.
